


A Kirk is a Kirk

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [31]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, MILFs, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Really, no sane person in the world would go from having a nice chat over dinner downright to falling into bed with the mother of his lover.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Winona Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: bridge2sickbay [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Kirk is a Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

Really, no sane person in the world would go from having a nice chat over dinner downright to falling into bed with the mother of his lover.

Which only proved something McCoy had long suspected about himself. Something was seriously wrong with his brain, probably since the day he offered a certain Jim Kirk a drink from his bottle.

Actually, he'd been dead set to hate Winona Kirk, because really, he had a long list of issues with how she treated her kids, which included being off-planet much too often, marrying an abusive asshole and stopping talking to Jim after he joined Starfleet. Took Jim only saving a planet before they found a kind of common ground again.

Once he met her in person though, just her and him because Jim didn't make it in time but didn't want to cancel the super-rare appointment either, he just couldn't hold on the grudge he'd been harboring. She was welcoming towards him as Jim's partner, disarmingly open about her failures and regrets, and terribly charming when she started to tell him old Jim stories that had him howling in laughter very soon.

And damn, she half-drank him under the table much like Jim did when he was set out to win, and so it was kind of logical that she dragged him home. Okay, it was her home and her bed and he should've said NO at that point, but she was a Kirk for a reason and he'd never been a match for their determination. Her kisses and hands were bringing him down in the blink of an eye, leaving only a mess behind, both figuratively and for real.

The morning after was possibly the worst one in his life, and he said as much to Jim when he was on his knees and crying (fucking hangover adding to the fear of losing the man).

Jim took it almost in a stride. "Should've known she'd try something like that," he muttered, patting Bones' head. "So now that you did it, you could answer me a question."

"Yes?"

"Was she as good as I am?" Jim asked.

Really, no sane person would ever be with any Kirk, fuck hell.


End file.
